Overleg gebruiker:Corfu
* Welkom op Yodapedia! Zou je bij het maken van artikels wel rekening willen houden dat je ze zo compleet mogelijk maakt? Als een artikel te lang is om in één keer te doen, kun je dat bijvoorbeeld ook eerst voorbereiden in een Word document. Dan voorkom je dat er artikels op Yodapedia komen die maar half af zijn. Kijk ook gewoon goed naar hoe andere artikels in elkaar steken, en lees de regels. Als je vragen hebt, kan dat altijd op mijn overleg pagina. Succes! --Wild Whiphid (Contact) 29 dec 2013 21:21 (UTC) * Ik was net hetzelfde aan het typen :) --Sompeetalay (overleg) 29 dec 2013 21:22 (UTC) Links Als een link rood blijft (een zogenaamde "redlink") wil dat zeggen dat de spelling niet volledig identiek is als die van een bestaande pagina. In het geval van het "Horuset System" komt dat door de hoofdletter S in System. We gebruiken daarvoor wel hoofdletters hier, dus dat kan aangepast worden in het artikel van de Esstran Sector. --Wild Whiphid (Contact) 2 jan 2014 12:05 (UTC) * En zou je wel de juiste sjablonen willen gebruiken? Het sjabloon Planeet is niet bedoeld voor Sectors en Systems. --Wild Whiphid (Contact) 2 jan 2014 20:38 (UTC) ** Ik heb een paar kleine aanpassingen gemaakt in bijv. Corbos System. Zou je daar naar kunnen kijken en die overnemen voor de volgende? Zo kan de planeet Corbos wel met een hyperlink weergegeven worden, net als wat andere zaken (het is altijd goed als een artikel tenminste naar één ander artikel verwijst, of dat er nu is of nog niet). Ook is enkel de categorie "Outer Rim Systems" voldoende. De categorie "Systems" bevat al de subcategorie "Outer Rim Systems", dus dat is dubbelop. De categorie "Outer Rim" is eigenlijk voor planeten en dat soort zaken bedoeld. --Wild Whiphid (Contact) 3 jan 2014 10:17 (UTC) Systems *Kan je de systems misschien iets duidelijker plaatsen in het universum? Bijvoorbeeld ten noordoosten van Coruscant, nabij die en die Hyperspace Route. Dan heb je een algemene indruk van de locatie. Thx ! --Sompeetalay (overleg) 4 jan 2014 15:20 (UTC) Geen 'out of universe' *Ahoi, gelieve geen 'out of universe' informatie te plaatsen in de artikels. Dat kan je onderaan doen in 'achter de schermen' indien nodig. Dus in een beschrijving hoeft niet te staan wie welke rol heeft in een of ander computerspel. Probeer ook de artikels zo volledig mogelijk te maken. Ik heb de indruk dat er over Balmorra wel 'meer' te vertellen is dan wat er nu staat. Dat wil niet zeggen dat je werkelijk alles tot in de kleinste details moet vermelden, maar probeer wel zo volledig mogelijk te zijn in de algemene betekenis. --Sompeetalay (overleg) 25 jan 2014 23:33 (UTC) * Is goed! Zal het zo goed mogelijk proberen :) Corfu (overleg) 27 jan 2014 14:39 (UTC) Rattataki Het hele "Assaj Ventress is wel of geen Rattataki" is nogal een discussie punt. Ze was inderdaad ooit een Rattataki, maar dat is veranderd in de Clone Wars serie. Dus voor nu kunnen we het beste Assaj weghouden van de Rattataki. Gelukkig komen ze wel in de Old Republic voor, dus ik heb die foto vervangen. --Wild Whiphid (Contact) 3 feb 2014 17:43 (UTC) * Waarom dat veranderd is weet ik ook niet precies. Dat verhaal was in principe prima. Maar men vond dat zij een Dathomirian moest zijn, dus hebben ze dat zo gedaan. Het is niet de enige tegenstrijdigheid van Clone Wars met voorgaande bronnen, maar daar kunnen we verder weinig aan doen.--Wild Whiphid (Contact) 3 feb 2014 17:56 (UTC) You're doing well *Even gewoon laten weten dat je stilaan een goede kracht bent geworden voor YP. Blijf zeker voortdoen, gewoon beginnen met eenvoudige artikels en dan kan je op die manier de knepen van 'het vak' leren :) --Sompeetalay (overleg) 14 feb 2014 19:42 (UTC) Manda Die persoon uit SWTOR wordt gewoon "Manda (Persoon)", want dat is toch niet een enorm belangrijk figuur. Niet belangrijk genoeg om deze pagina van de planeet voor te hernoemen. En liever ook niet te veel plaatjes die niet gebruikt worden uploaden, want die gaan op den duur anders alleen maar zwerven zonder gebruikt te worden. --Wild Whiphid (Contact) 19 feb 2014 21:10 (UTC) Aanpassingen Zou je ook eens kunnen kijken naar aanpassingen die gemaakt worden aan de artikels waar je aan begonnen bent? Bijvoorbeeld die categorie "Leden van het Sith Empire" is voor planeten. Let graag even daarop. Ook voor categorieen van de foto's. --Wild Whiphid (Contact) 22 feb 2014 13:37 (UTC) Je bewerkingen Hé Corfu ik vind dat je lekker bezig bent top dat je deze pagina's aanmaakt ben ook fan van The Old Republic maar speel de game alleen niet voor de laatste keer ik vind dat je lekker bezig bent!!! Generaal Battiebreaker 10 apr 2014 06:16 (UTC)Durim Shehu * Haha, bedankt! Jij bent ook goed bezig hoor :) -- Corfu (overleg) 10 apr 2014 14:54 (UTC) Seswenna *Wel even uitkijken bij Sectors die ook nog van belang zijn na 'TOR'. Anders krijg je een onvolledig artikel. Dingen na 'RotJ' hoef je niet aan te vullen totdat we weten wat ermee gaat gebeuren. --Sompeetalay (overleg) 18 apr 2014 19:05 (UTC) *Ah oke, zal er op letten, bedankt! --Corfu (overleg) 18 apr 2014 19:08 (UTC) Pagina Hé Corfu ik zit nu al heel lang te kijken naar SWTOR filmpjes en vroeg me af of je de pagina Jace Macolm wou maken. Durim Shehu (overleg) 25 apr 2014 15:54 (UTC)Durim Shehu Hé Corfu zijn er regels voor afbeeldingen? Bijvoorbeeld: je mag geen afbeeldingen zoeken op google afbeeldingen? Durim Shehu (overleg) 26 apr 2014 10:11 (UTC)Durim Shehu *De enige regels die gelden voor afbeeldingen is dat het officiële afbeeldingen zijn en dat ze een normale (250px) grootte hebben. --Sompeetalay (overleg) 26 apr 2014 15:55 (UTC) Ok thanks! Durim Shehu (overleg) 26 apr 2014 15:57 (UTC)Durim Shehu Afbeeldingen Hé Corfu moeten de plaatjes uit de game zijn of niet?? Durim Shehu (overleg) 27 apr 2014 13:25 (UTC)Durim Shehu SWTOR Jedi Ha Corfu, ik wou je even laten weten dat we speciale categoriën hebben voor "Pre-Ruusan" Jedi, dus de Jedi van voor 1000 BBY. Ik heb die voor Oric Traless nu aangepast, maar als je in de toekomst meer SWTOR Jedi toevoegd, probeer hier aan te denken. Voor de rest alles prima, ga zo door! --Wild Whiphid (Contact) 10 jan 2015 11:02 (UTC) Sjabloon * Hey. Wil je altijd het sjabloon volledig gebruiken aub? Daarmee bedoel ik de delen waar er niets staat, gewoon laten staan. Als we iets willen aanvullen, moeten we anders het sjabloon er weer bij halen. Thx. --Sompeetalay (overleg) 11 jan 2016 15:23 (UTC) * Prima, zal ik op letten :) Corfu (overleg) 11 jan 2016 15:25 (UTC) Lijst aanpassen *Hallo, wil je de gepaste lijst aanpassen als je een personage uit TFA aanmaakt? Zo blijft de lijst volledig, want anders slaan we misschien vroeg of laat iemand over :) --Sompeetalay (overleg) 18 jan 2016 16:27 (UTC) *Goed dat je het zegt, ik had er anders helemaal niet aan gedacht. Bedankt voor de tip, ik ga er aan werken! Corfu (overleg) 18 jan 2016 16:45 (UTC)